Comment ça aurait pu finir mais en très niais et moins intéressant
by Titipo
Summary: Un recueil d'OS proposant une fin plus satisfaisante à un pairing que j'ai pu maltraiter dans mes diverses fanfics web show. Si j'ai brisé tes feels un jour, bienvenue !
1. Chapter 1

_**Une "fanfiction" au concept un peu particulier: chaque chapitre est un OS "UA" proposant une "happy ending" pour un pairing que j'ai martyrisé dans un de mes écrits. Donc, inutile de le dire mais on ne sait jamais: ""Spoil"" massif de ce que j'ai déjà pu poster ici, fluff à gogo et inutilité pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lus auparavant les dits écrits.**_ _ **Et évidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiendront sûrement pour la globalité des OS postés ici à Mathieux de SLG et à Kriss de Langue de Pub. Et j'arrangerais ce disclaimer au fur et à mesure.**_

 _ **Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me proposer un pairing meurtris à fluffiser si une idée vous viens et bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 **PrésentateurTV/ProfDePhilo, La Morale (partie3):**

\- Voilà, je ne l'ai pas tué tout de suite d'un coup sec, quelqu'un de moins clément le fera ! Au final, tu ne lui auras pas rendu un grand service... Enfin, qu'importe, ici c'est chacun pour sa peau.

Le Présentateur hésita à répondre, ouvrit la bouche...

Lorsqu'un brusque mouvement dans l'ombre le fit sursauter.

Un éclat, le peu de lumière qui existait encore dans ce monde des ténèbres, se reflétant dans le canon d'une arme sortant de l'obscurité du couloir derrière eux.

Le corps traversé d'une décharge d'adrénaline qui pulsa aussitôt dans chacune de ses veines, il voulu crier mais ne pu sortir de sa gorge aucun son, loin du cri d'alerte qu'il aurait voulu jeter à son camarade. Ses jambes s'élancèrent donc, ses bras plein de désespoir repoussant miraculeusement de toute la maigre force dont ils étaient encore capable le buste du Prof de Philo qui bascula, prit par surprise.

Lorsqu'un brusque coup de feu retentit.

La détonnation, sourde, lente, résonna entre ses oreilles comme si elle avait pu lui parvenir du fin fond d'un océan. Il trembla, poussant ses jambes à le maintenir debout, l'attention immédiatement focalisée sur la pénombre qu'il avait scruté plus tôt.

\- Cadreur ?

Le professeur s'était redressé d'un bond, de son habituelle déconcertante facilité.

Face à lui le Présentateur TV s'était plié, le souffle comme coupé, tandis qu'une de ses mains désignait l'un des couloirs les encerclant, que lui-même avait déjà identifié comme le point de départ de la balle qui avait bien faillit lui transpercer la peau.

Dégainant son marteau, dont il n'avait lâché le manche, il se maudit pour cet état de faiblesse qui aurait pu leur coûter si cher. Baisser sa garde avait été d'une imprudence inacceptable et il était le seul à pouvoir en être blâmé.

Serrant les dents, il repéra lui-même un mouvement dans l'ombre et une seconde balle frappa la pierre du 5t.

\- Se tapir dans le noir, c'est petit et lâche, grogna t-il, avançant de quelques pas lourds, même pour toi, Mister Hyde.

\- Mais c'est qu'on se sent l'âme littéraire, ma parole...

Comme l'avait présumé le Prof de Philo, ce fut le Patron qui, un sourire de requin plaqué sur son visage, apparut d'une démarche lente et assurée dans ce petit carrefour ne laissant que peu de chance à la fuite.

L'enseignant cependant n'y songea qui brièvement, davantage à l'écoute de l'instinct sauvage qui en lui le poussait à sauter sur le criminel, à frapper fort, vite, beaucoup, assez pour le satisfaire. L'arme face à lui était certes toujours braquée sur son torse, mais cette menace lui sembla de l'ordre de la farce tant ses pulsions le guidaient, assommant sa raison. Sa force et sa faiblesse, même s'il refusait de l'admettre et que la veille encore il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il avait fallu l'intervention de son protégé, une énième qui pourtant lui avait ouvert les yeux, et dont le souvenir étrangement refroidit son ardeur. Les sensations, la crainte, la tactique, tout revint peu à peu alors que ces muscles se décontractaient. Un instant, il jura que cette surprenante reprise de contrôle se glissa dans ses yeux sous la forme d'une lueur d'incertitude car les sourcils du Patron se haussement, celui-ci ne feignant visiblement pas la surprise.

Étrangement troublé, le Prof de Philo se permit le luxe de jeter un regard à son compagnon de route qui dans son dos était tombé à genoux. Le teint pâle, il le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, la main rougie, sur laquelle d'écarlates gouttes ruisselaient de sa paume pressée contre sa poitrine pour rouler le long de ses doigts.

Ses propres yeux s'écarquillèrent., les battement de son coeur devenant aussi rapides et fébriles que les fiévreux tremblements qui parcouraient à vue d'oeil le corps du Présentateur TV. Par dessus son épaule, l'arme fit un mouvement qui l'alerta, le poussant à se retourner pour brandir son bouclier de fortune avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'en était plus la cible.

\- Tiens, puisque tu es calmé, ça t'ennuierait de te pousser un peu ? Tu le sais, quand un chien agonise, faut l'achever.

Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Une seconde de silence à peine circula entre eux trois, brisé par un gémissement étouffé de la part de l'ex cadreur des Hors Sujet. Un gémissement qui le sortit de sa torpeur, le poussant à ignorer le geste de son camarade qui se voulait sans doute pacifique pour se ruer sur le Patron qui ricana aussitôt, fier sans doute d'être parvenu à le pousser à se battre. Qu'importe, songea t-il en abattant son marteau dans l'air, ce rire serait son dernier.

Le 5t, ravageur, n'avait jamais parut aussi massif entre ses mains dures et expertes qui le maniaient comme qu'il avait été l'un de ses membres. La pierre frappait, anéantit un mur dont les gravas roulèrent dans un chaotique brouhaha, masquant les ricanements du Patron qui se faufilait entre eux, tirant désormais sans même prendre le temps de viser. Furieux, sa haine alimentée par chaque nouveau rictus de son assaillant, le Prof de Philo n'en gardait pas moins l'œil sur son camarade qui derrière lui s'effondrait, un bras enserrant maladroitement sa tête afin de la préserver des dégâts de la bataille qui tout près de lui faisait rage. Il ne saurait dire exactement ce qui le reliait à lui. D'abord une condition, puis un univers, et enfin un passé commun.

Personne n'avait jamais pour lui vraiment compté. Il avait rapidement appris au sein de sa famille qu'il avait toujours jugé comme des êtres dont le taux de divertissement pascalien avait très largement dépassé le stade préconisé par le dit philosophe que la solitude était mère d'indépendance. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne, et cela lui avait toujours paru comme une indéniable fatalité. Qui le supporterait, lui et ses crises de nerfs ? Et qui pourrait-il supporter, lui qui au fil des jours depuis qu'il s'était extirpé de l'âme de son créateur s'était refermé comme une huitre ?

Lui, visiblement. Son cadreur, qu'il protégeait des débris de murs en les envoyant telles des balles de tennis frapper le dos du criminel qui grogna. La faute sans doute à leur collaboration qui avait nécessité son apprivoisement, le reporter à deux sous s'était curieusement révélé devenir un élément essentiel de son existence. Comme la philosophie, le marteau 5t, ou sa lutte contre l'abrutissement fomenté par la télévision. Un élément que dans ses instants de solitude il osait appeler /ami/, bien que ce mot avait toujours laissé sur sa langue comme une étrange âpreté, un sentiment de mensonge, comme quelqu'un qui tenterait de se convaincre que le blanc est noir.

Et pourtant, la brève vision de tout ce sang qui s'étalait sur sa chemise en une auréole vermeille nouait sa gorge, pressait chacune de ses actions plus encore que la colère.

Était-ce de l'affection ?

Aussi gnangnan que cela puisse paraître, cela restait encore le plus constat le plus évident. À cet homme avec lequel il ne se trouvait pour tout point commun que quelques traits faciaux, il avait ouvert des portes dans un silence qui n'avait pas même fait bondir sa propre méfiance. Simplement, au fil des jours, il s'était laissé l'écouter, cherché à le comprendre, et lorsqu'il l'avait croisé dans ce labyrinthe si terrifié, lui tendre la main lui avait semblé une évidence.

Ce fut accompagné de souvenirs en tout genre que son marteau, tout comme son sang froid, lui échappa. Le manche de bois traversa la pièce, dans une tentative désespérée d'atteindre le Patron qui avait virevolté trop longtemps et dont une balle venait de frôler l'oreille du Prof de Philo. Le sourire du criminel pourtant se figea. Écrasé sous le poids du marteau, il s'écrasa contre le mur, son corps retombant mollement sous de nouveaux débris.

Quelques instants de silence. Prudent, le Prof de Philo ouvrit sa paume, rappelant son marteau qui s'y replaça de lui même, indemne.

Pas un mouvement, preuve que même les démons peuvent mourir.

Du marteau pour lequel il avait eu tant d'affection par le passé ne resta qu'un grondement lorsque celui-ci frappa le sol, tombant loin derrière lui alors que de sa vitesse surhumaine il s'était précipité au pied du corps qui tremblait toujours face contre terre.

\- Cadreur ?

Le Présentateur TV s'était redressé, la main toujours contre son vêtement taché dont l'odeur désormais nauséabonde lui donnait le tournis. Jamais de l'hémoglobine, alors qu'il en avait vu couler des litres sous ses doigts, ne l'avait à ce point déboussolé. Et pour autant, il sut garder toute sa tête qui pareillement tournait à plein régime.

Un peu gêné malgré la situation, il serra les dents et allongea sur le dos son camarade dont il entreprit rapidement de dénouer la cravate.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Prof...

Le visage blanc comme avait pu l'être sa chemise la veille se colorant comme elle de tons pastels, le reporter fixait, perdu, ses doigts qui se glissait sous le col de sa chemise, en tirant la bande de tissus noire.

Le Prof de Philo grommela, inquiet des battements de son coeur qui reprenaient cette fois avec nervosité:

\- Pas la peine de râler, je t'en trouverais une autre... Bouge pas...

Fixant le tissus d'un noeud contre le buste de son compagnon, il appuya sur son bandage de fortune. Le Présentateur se crispa un moment, puis soupira.

\- Prof... C'est dangereux de rester là...

\- je t'ai dis de ne pas te plaindre.

Il appuya encore, puis se permit d'un geste qu'il espéra d'apparence nonchalante de déboutonner la chemise ensanglanté de son ex employé.

\- Contente toi de respirer.

Appelant encore son marteau qui se rapprocha comme sous l'effet d'un aimant, ainsi paré à toute éventualité pouvant encore surgir de l'ombre, il se penchant pour encore presser le torse du reporter, comme s'il pouvait y verser tout le sang qui s'en était échappé par sa faute.

\- Prof, s'il vous plait...

\- Quoi, encore ?

Il se tourna, agacé, vers le visage de son camarade qu'il n'avait pas imaginé si près. Leurs nez se touchant presque, leurs yeux ne pouvant s'éviter, il esquissa en geste pour se relever, prévoyant déjà un raclement de gorge afin de couper court à toute pensée inhabituelle. Lorsqu'une main s'éleva lentement, faiblement, pour se refermer sur le col de sa chemise elle aussi entrouverte. De ses deux orbes brunes il chercha dans celle de son vis-à-vis une explication à son étrange geste mais n'y trouva qu'une lueur étrange, n'y comprenant encore moins lorsqu'elles se refermèrent, la main le tirant pour le rapprocher. Encore et encore, dans une descente interminable qu'il imaginait pourtant s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre, il le faudrait bien car sinon...

Il cessa de penser à l'instant où le simple contact des lèvres de son alter le fit sursauter.

Lui, le Prof de Philo, l'homme au marteau 5t, l'huître au coeur de pierre, sursauter à un bête toucher contre cette si petite partie de son visage. Il aurait voulu en rire.

Voulu, car son organe qui palpitait dans sa poitrine en bâtit si fort qu'il en fut à la fois apeuré et intrigué. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de discerner à travers ce brouillard d'incompréhension toutes les sensations que son cerveau pris au dépourvu lui envoyait que celles-ci s'amenuisaient, jusqu'à disparaître.

Le Présentateur TV s'était laissé retomber, s'étant lui-même rapproché de quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre. Ses paupières fermées, sa bouche entrouverte, il semblait revenir d'un marathon, ce qui fut malgré tout à cette seconde le cadet des soucis du Prof de Philo qui se redressa, sonné.

\- Tu... Commença t-il, l'esprit partant dans tous les sens, les mains toujours contre le coeur de son acolyte

Le sien battait encore la chamade, signe que cet instant était bien loin d'être à banaliser. Que cet instant changeait tout.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Questionna t-il donc, effrayé de ce constat

Les yeux fermés, comme nerveux, le Présentateur esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui. C'est le moment.

Le professeur secoua la tête et, profitant que son camarade fuit sa propre réaction, porta un doigt à ses lèvres comme si elles avaient pu être marquées de celles qui se mordillaient avec gêne.

Des questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit dans son esprit chaotique. Qu'il repoussa comme il le put, rapprochant encore son arme.

\- Bon... Je...

Les sens en alerte, ou plutôt en émoi, il tâcha de garder son attention fixée sur la dure réalité de la situation et, sous la surprise de son camarade qui du bien le fixer en le sentant le relever, le guida jusqu'a un couloir.

\- Avance, un peu... On va se trouver de quoi te soigner sur le cadavre de quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Charmant...

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas te plaindre.

Le Présentateur TV, qui avait du se pousser à tenter l'humour, se tut rapidement, ayant en dépit de la douleur comme d'ordinaire cette moue sur son visage indiquant qu'il regrettait ses mots trop impétueux.

\- Hum... Donc vous ne m'abandonnez pas à mon sort ? Je croyais que vous prôniez la lois du plus fort ou du plus malin...

Cette question, certes semblables à toutes celles qu'il avait pu ignorer alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi les couloirs de béton plus tôt, provoqua chez lui un petit sourire. Son acolyte était décidément bien le premier à autant boire ses paroles, ce qui était à la fois beau et étrange.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi... on en parlera à la maison !

Le corps qu'il maintenait droit se tordit pour le fixer, ses yeux ronds se remplissant de larmes, ce qui lorsqu'il le remarqua faillit bien lui faire lâcher encore sa précieuse arme qu'il trainait de son autre bras.

\- Je... Prof... Je...

\- Arrête de parler et avance.

Sa voix, ferme, coupa court aux bégaiements de son camarade qui s'évanouirent aussitôt. Il n'était pas près à entendre ce genre de chose et même le fuyait. Et puis ils avaient le temps.

Car comme venait silencieusement de le promettre le Prof, il trouverait un moyen de les faire vivre ensemble.

Ainsi, tout deux sourires aux lèvres, ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce couloir.


	2. Chapter 2

**PrésentateurTV/PrésentateurPandaNews, Le Peuple de la Lumière:**

.

" _Depuis combien de temps ? Ça fait combien de temps que je te fais souffrir comme ça ?_ "

Le téléphone portable, qui avait bien du mal a capter le maigre réseau publique de la capitale alors que la voiture de Kriss en cheminait les routes bondées, envoya enfin le message dans un silence tendu. Un indéfinissable noeud dans la gorge, il le rangea dans la poche de son costard, bien qu'il l'aurait volontiers jeté à l'autre bout de la banquette arrière dans un élan de panique, histoire de se détendre un peu au détriment de l'appareil dont il guettait le moindre tremblement.

\- Alors ?

\- J'attends...

Sa voix, étranglée, sembla suffire à dissuader Kriss de poser davantage de questions, ce dont il le remerciât intérieurement tout en déposant son front contre la portière. Quelques images de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt, et il usa de toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas les chasser, honteux, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qu'elles lui provoquaient. Lorsque son téléphone vibra.

Se mordant la lèvre, il y jeta un oeil et cru bien encore le jeter en constatant que ce n'était qu'un message automatique concernant son forfait.

\- Calme toi, préconisa Kriss en parfaite synchronisation avec sa voix intérieure, tu veux qu'on en discute ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur et, perdu, il ne put qu'hocher misérablement la tête, comprenant déjà que cette situation serait trop difficile pour lui seul. Sans compter qu'elle s'ajoutait à sa solitude à laquelle il ne s'accommodait pas malgré le temps.

\- Donc... Tu es bien sûr qu'il t'aime ?

Il déglutit. Et pourtant, lui même s'était penché sur la question, avait espéré que sa réponse close le sujet... Mais...

\- Oui, murmura t-il, secouant la tête comme si cela pouvait encore le tirer de ce brusque cauchemar, j'en suis sûr...

Lui le premier aurait souhaité que tout cela ne soit qu'une farce, mais le murmure doux et rêveur de son camarade n'avait pu mentir.

Son front cogna encore contre la portière, cette fois plus violemment.

Il l'entendait encore, ce murmure, il résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis qu'il lui avait provoqué la veille des frissons à sa seule écoute.

"Je t'aime..."

Embourbé jusqu'au cou dans sa confusion, il aurait voulu se frapper pour se ressaisir si l'image de son créateur près de lui ne l'inspirait pas plutôt au silence.

Il grogna donc, tâchant d'y voir plus clair. Malgré le caractère renfermé de son propre compagnon, il en avait entendu, des déclarations d'amour, mais celle-là...

Encore, son portable vibra et il n'attendit pas de se ronger davantage les sangs pour le consulter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il en fixait le petit écran, ayant inconsciemment pressé une main contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- Alors ? Le pressa encore Kriss qui avait du remarquer dans le miroir ses yeux se remplir de larmes

Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, digérant la nouvelle en silence, avant de la répéter mécaniquement à mi voix sans y croire encore.

\- " _Depuis le début..._ "

Une boule se forma lentement dans sa gorge. À quelques mètres de là, il sentit nettement les mains de son créateur se crisper sur le volant.

Il n'attendit pas cette fois une réaction de sa part pour agir, et après un silence à couper au couteau jeta cette fois belle et bien son téléphone qui rebondit contre la portière pour se perdre à ses pieds.

Perdu.

Il se sentait perdu.

Sans réfléchir, il ramena ses jambes tout contre lui, posant sa tête contre ses genoux sans plus se plaindre de la ceinture de sécurité qui l'étranglait un peu.

Depuis le début...

Malgré lui, des souvenirs refirent surface. Le jour de leur rencontre avait été parmi les plus agréables qu'il ait pu vivre de sa si courte vie. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son émerveillement, à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas seul de sa catégorie. Comment l'avait appelé son camarade, d'ailleurs ?

Le Peuple de la Lumière.

Il soupira, ses mains se crispant sur ses avant bras comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Le Présentateur de Panda News était son meilleur ami. Un homme qui avait toute sa confiance et son admiration. Chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses sourires qu'il avait pu recevoir à son oreille durant les longs mois qu'ils avaient passé à communiquer lui avait apporté un bien fou à une période où le bonheur lui manquait cruellement. Et maintenant il apprenait que cette relation dépassait largement de son côté la franche amitié qu'il avait si longtemps chéri, lui si peu remarqué, si peu entouré ?

Étrangement, à cette pensée, ses souvenirs se tournèrent vers d'autres bien différents.

\- Eh, ça va ?

Il redressa la tête, surpris.

Kriss s'était retourné, ne se préoccupant plus de la route qu'il avait quitté pour une place de parking qui avait du miraculeusement se présenter sur son chemin. Respectant son silence, son créateur n'ajouta rien de plus à son interrogation, tâchant sûrement d'y répondre lui-même en fixant ses yeux, qui se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Quand... Quand j'étais amoureux du Prof... Et qu'il ne le savait pas... Je me souviens que j'étais assez... Malheureux...

Il inspira et essuya son visage d'un revers de la manche, déglutissant pour encore se faire violence et partager sa peine. Parce que c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas craquer sous la pression.

\- Je... Je passais mes journées à l'admirer et je n'avançais pas, je n'arrivais pas à évoluer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. En fait je n'ai commencé à vraiment vivre que quand il m'a dit...

Sa voix s'estompa. Lentement il réalisa, revit cet instant où, tellement heureux, il avait appelé son ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et s'effondra en larmes.

\- Tu es à cran, respire, ça va aller.

Il suffoqua, se sentant misérable, avant d'obéir et d'inspirer un grand coup. La culpabilité pourtant avait bien du mal à le laisser s'en tirer si facilement. Très vite, trop vite, des centaines de conversations lui revinrent, toutes aussi déplaisantes d'un tel point de vue.

Bien sûr, il avait tant raconté à son ami, tant partagé de joies qui avait du le faire souffrir. Quel égoïste il était.

Soufflant, il ramassa son téléphone et sans un regard au précédent message de son homologue commença à fébrilement taper un début de réponse.

" _Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout. Je m'en veux tellement..._ "

D'un revers de la manche il essuya encore quelques larmes. Qu'elle excuse avait-il pour justifier ses actions ? Pas la moindre. Ses doigts s'agitèrent encore contre le clavier numérique tandis que les voitures dehors klaxonnaient à tout va, son profond soupire passant inaperçu lorsqu'il effaça plusieurs lignes écrites sur le coup de l'émotion.

Qui était-il pour aborder ce sujet, alors que la veille c'était lui qui avait tout gâché entre eux ?

Il s'en souvenait encore, de la chaleur rassurante qu'il avait ressentit auprès de son camarade sitôt qu'il avait pu le retrouver. Se sentant enfin en sécurité après tant de peine et de solitude, il avait baissé sa garde, et contre ses lèvres il avait découvert une douceur tout à fait inédite. Qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter jusque là.

Le Prof de Philo était un homme naturellement bourru, qui malgré ses tentatives de le rassurer ne lui avait jamais montré si intimement la véritable étendue de ses sentiments. Il n'avait alors eu d'autres choix que de s'y accoutumer avec le temps, et n'avait été que d'autant plus surpris d'apprendre qu'un baiser pouvait être si démonstratif. Il avait découvert la veille une façon tout à fait différente d'aimer, et qui au delà l'avait ému et convaincu au moins le temps de leurs ébats que son camarade était quelqu'un de véritablement d'exceptionnel. Autrement, jamais les choses ne serait allées si loin.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

La brusque interrogation de Kriss le figea sur place, ses yeux ayant à peine eu le temps de parcourir les quelques lignes qu'il avait encore osé taper.

" _Je pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner un peu, tous les deux. Juste le temps que tu passes à autre chose..._ "

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

La question, faisant une seconde figure de mauvaise blague, devint tout aussi brusquement plus grave.

Oui, il aimait son ami, mais l'aimait-il comme il aimait le Prof ?

Et d'ailleurs, aimait-il le Prof ?

Sous les yeux écarquillés du Présentateur de Minute Papillon, il alla se cogner le front contre la vitre de la voiture, espérant en vain se remettre les idées en place. Douter, ne plus être sûr de rien, ne faisait qu'empirer sa situation.

Il aurait volontiers fait signe à Kriss de redémarrer le véhicule, ne souhaitant pas l'ennuyer de ses problème sentimentaux qui à l'instant lui parures l'équivalent d'un casse tête chinois, mais, prisonnier de cette dernière interrogation, il n'en fit rien.

Aimait-il le Prof ?

Oui. La réponse lui parut évidente. Il put donc souffler à son aise, rassuré au moins de partir sur une valeur sûre. Il aimait le Prof de Philo depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître, au cours de leur cohabitation forcée, et comme il l'avait plus tôt confessé à son créateur, longtemps cet amour sans réponse ainsi que la perspective de ne pouvoir jamais rien en faire l'avait fait se replier sur lui-même. Sauf que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Le jour où il avait rencontré le Présentateur de Panda News, alors même qu'il se morfondait sur son sort, sa vie s'était découvert un souffle nouveau.

Parler de ses rêves et de ses espoirs et s'en sentir écouté, rire et faire rire... Son camarade l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, une personne que tant avaient rejeté jusqu'alors. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé les premières fois et avait du sous son insistance raconter ses journées, il lui avait paru être réchauffé d'un rayon de soleil, tant cela avait pu lui être nouveau et agréable.

Et à présent qu'il connaissait les véritables sentiments qui avaient guidé son ami, il n'en était étrangement que d'autant plus touché.

Son front se colla doucement à la vitre froide. Le téléphone tomba sur la banquette.

Aimait-il le Présentateur de Panda News ?

A cette simple idée, il sentit ses joues rosir. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que son ami était quelqu'un de charmant. D'attentionné. Sur lequel il avait toujours voulu gardé un oeil protecteur même en étant en couple avec son patron. Et plus que tout il se sentait affreusement coupable de lui avoir fait du mal.

\- Tu sais, le Prof de Philo est un peu... Colérique... Mais tu n'as pas à craindre sa réaction pour quoi que ce soit. Réfléchis à tout ça et prend les décisions que tu dois prendre selon ce que tu pense le mieux.

Surpris, il se redressa pour découvrir un Kriss qui, avec un sourire un peu triste bien que se voulant sans doute encourageant, tourna la clé du véhicule.

A l'instant où le moteur se mit à rugir, un pincement au coeur le prit.

\- On peut faire demi-tour ?

Son créateur écarquilla les yeux une seconde. Avant de sans un mot accéder à sa demande.

La voiture rejoignit ainsi les routes qu'elle venaient d'emprunter, et rangeant son téléphone il se maudit à voix basse.

Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

Cette inquiétude le rongea le long du trajet, quelque peu rassurée par son authentique désir de le rejoindre. Quelque chose au fond de lui ne l'aurait jamais pardonné de le faire davantage souffrir, et le retrouver lui sembla une bien meilleure idée que de lui envoyer un message bien à l'abri de ses conséquences.

Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte des Sommet, Mathieu lui demanda, surpris s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il laissa le soin à son propre créateur de lui répondre et sans un mot fila jusqu'à la chambre de son camarade, ignorant le Patron qui passa près de lui dans le couloir pour joyeusement aller vomir dans un évier.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta.

Il n'avait rien prévu. Pas un mot.

Et le remord encore lui noua la gorge.

Il fit de son mieux pourtant pour ne pas y prêter trop d'attention et avec un soupire entra.

Il allait commencer par s'excuser. Ce serait un début.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la silhouette de son camarade recroquevillé sur son lit, il en oublia jusqu'au moindre plan qu'il aurait bien pu élaborer.

Il attendit, mais celui-ci ne donnant aucun signe de vie, s'approcha timidement.

Peut-être devrait-il s'annoncer. Ou se racler la gorge.

Il n'en fit pourtant rien, et avec lenteur osa poser sa main sur l'épaule du Présentateur de Panda News qui, il ne le réalisa qu'à cet instant, était toujours nu. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua également que son téléphone était à portée de main, sur les draps. Il avait du s'endormir après avoir envoyé son message.

Curieusement, il se surprit à en sourire et insista sur sa prise, réveillant en douceur son ami qui pourtant ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de rougir comme jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Présentateur de SLG se redressa et, semblant réaliser à son tour sa nudité, la recouvra comme il le pu de ses mains.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?... Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, je... Je ne dirais rien. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.

\- Je sais.

Les mots lui avaient échappé simplement, naturellement. Forçant sur son courage, il se leva et tandis à son camarade les vêtements qu'il avait plus tôt plié, ne désirant pas partir comme un voleur. Le Sommet les prit avec un léger remerciement alors qu'il se tourna vers une commode, comme si cela pouvait être à elle qu'il se confessait.

\- Hum. Je suis revenu pour te dire que je ne t'en veux pas... Pour hier. J'ai insisté le premier.

Dans son dos, il sentit son camarade se figer, un bras à moitié dans sa manche de chemise dans son champs de vision.

\- Et, reprit-il avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre, pour ce que tu m'as dit... Je voulais aussi te dire que, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'y ai réfléchis.

Il attendit, l'angoisse au ventre. Mais seul un long silence lui répondit. Il allait le briser lorsque enfin on le fit pour lui.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit "Je t'aime", j'ai...

À sa grande surprise, son camarade fut à ses mots parcourut d'un grand frisson qui lui donna presque lui-même la chair de poule. Il déglutit et reprit avec davantage de douceur, comme un secret:

\- J'ai décidé de faire le point. Sur mes sentiments.

\- Tes... ?

Il prit le risque de se retourner, faisant face comme il l'avait espéré à un Présentateur de Panda News bien habillé de son pantalon noire et de sa chemise grise boutonnée de travers, ce qui l'aurait volontiers fait rire en une autre occasion.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour moi, avertit-il tout de même, désolé, Mais... Le Prof va rester encore deux mois en prison... Tu ne risque rien si on... Essaie.

Un silence encore traversa la petite chambre. Au loin, dans la cuisine, il cru percevoir le tintement d'une tasse à café. Kriss et Mathieu devaient s'être mis à papoter en attendant leur retour.

\- Parce que tu... Tu veux essayer, pas vrai ?

Mordillant sa lèvre de gêne, il ne vit plus dans les yeux de son camarade que le reflet d'un instant de questionnement intense.

\- Tu... Réussit à articuler celui-ci, prenant étrangement de l'assurance à chaque nouvelle seconde, Bien sûr. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Il se sentit rougir, les battements de son coeur cognant à ses oreilles. Il avait l'étrange impression de changer sa vie à jamais, en bien ou en mal il ne pouvait encore le découvrir, mais toujours était t-il qu'il ne s'en sentais pas coupable. Sa relation avec le Prof de Philo était il le savait sans jamais vouloir l'admettre difficile pour lui, qui était en constante recherche de marque d'affection. Et comme le lui avait dit Kriss, le choix lui appartenait. Il n'avait pas à nécessairement prendre sur lui pour attendre un homme qui avait considéré que tuer quatre personne valait le risque inutile de les séparer. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui accorder, il se refusait à se réduire à cela.

\- Donc... Tu veux un peu de temps. Tu me dira quand tu seras prêt et peut-être que je pourrais demander à passer chez toi...

La distance. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde, mais peut-être au fond était-ce bon signe.

\- Chez vrai que ça va être compliqué de boire un café ensemble, mais en attendant...

Il se pencha et, après avoir prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, aussi tendrement qu'il en était capable, tâchant de reproduire au mieux pour son camarade ce baiser, qui la veille l'avait poussé à se laisser tomber dans ses bras.

A son grand soulagement, cela lui sembla le cas quand au delà d'une réponse plus que satisfaisante des main se glissèrent dans son dos. Il fit de même, s'appliquant à le rassurer de ses gestes et s'éloignant brusquement lorsqu'il sentit à plusieurs reprises des larmes couler le longs de sa joue. Pas les siennes mais comme il l'avait deviné celle de son acolyte, qui aussitôt après s'en être rendu compte à son tour essuya son visage du bout de ses doigts.

\- Mon ange...

Son coeur cogna dans sa poitrine, alors que son compagnon le prit dans ses bras comme si à tout moment il risquait de disparaître. C'était agréable.

\- Désolé, murmura pourtant son collègue tout près de son oreille, Je suppose que je vais déjà trop vite.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il sourit, et dans un nouvel élan de tendresse l'embrassa encore, s'abandonnant une nouvelle fois aux timides caresses qui parcoururent sa taille.

Peut-être cela aurait du lui paraître étrange, d'ainsi pleinement accepter cette relation avec l'homme qui considérait peu de temps auparavant encore comme son meilleur ami et confident. Mais tout bien réfléchis, son homologue n'avait pas eu tord, lors de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient faits pour se ressembler, pour se comprendre, et s'aimer. Rien ne pouvait combattre cette évidence, ce bien être unique qu'il ressentait soudainement contre lui.

Comment n'avait-il pu voir plus tôt,

qu'ils étaient le Peuple de la Lumière ?


End file.
